Dance With Me
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Ini malam natal dan Taehyung ditinggal sendirian diantara tumpukan buku dan tugas kuliah. Namun satu pesan dari Hoseok membuat malam natalnya berubah. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! VHOPE! Seme!Hoseok, Uke!Taehyung.


.

 **Dance With Me?**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Jung Hoseok X Kim Taehyung

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC! TYPOS! DLDR! Review juseyo.

* * *

.

.

.

 **From : Hosiki** _ **Hyungie**_ **(** _ **lovesign**_ **)**

Sayang, apa kau sedang sibuk? Boleh tolong bawakan sepatuku ke ruang latihan? Aku salah mengambil sepatu.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil saat membaca pesan yang baru masuk beberapa saat lalu ke dalam ponselnya. _Hyung_ nya yang satu itu memang ceroboh sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia salah mengambil sepatu saat sedang ingin latihan dan saat ini malah menyuruhnya mengantarkan sampai ruang latihan?

Meskipun sebenarnya Taehyung tidak keberatan kalaupun Hoseok terus-menerus salah mengambil sepatu begitu. Toh, Taehyung akan dengan senang hati mengantarkan apapun yang ditinggalkan oleh _hyung_ cerobohnya yang satu itu. Lagipula, Taehyung bosan sendirian di rumah. Ini malam natal dan kekasihnya malah harus menciptakan koreografi baru untuk boyband garapan agensi tempat dia bekerja. Sedangkan _hyung_ tercintanya malah harus melakukan _shift_ di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja di malam natal. Dan Taehyung yakin _hyung_ nya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih monsternya yang juga salah seorang dokter disana selepas _shift_ kerjanya.

 **To : Hosiki** _ **Hyungie**_ _ **(lovesign)**_

Aku tidak sedang sibuk, _hyung_. Aku akan mengantarkan sepatumu dalam sepuluh menit. Tunggu aku, _okay_?

Begitu memastikan pesannya terkirim pada Hoseok, Taehyung mulai beranjak dari acara malas-malasnya di ruang tengah apartemen kecilnya dan Hoseok. Membiarkan tumpukan buku dan sebuah _notebook_ berisikan tugas kuliahnya terlupakan begitu saja. Persetan dengan tugas kuliah. Ada Jimin yang bisa ia contek pekerjaannya nanti. Bertemu Hoseok _hyung_ adalah yang terpenting sekarang.

Setelah menemukan sepatu yang dimaksud Hoseok, Taehyung segera memasukannya kedalam tas kecil dan mengenakan mantelnya. Udara akhir tahun memang menyenangkan, tapi bukan berarti berkeliaran di luar dengan kaos tipis tanpa balutan mantel hangat merupakan pilihan bagus. Taehyung tidak ingin kembali terserang demam karena lupa mengenakan mantelnya dan membiarkan Hoseok merawatnya dengan segala ceramahnya selama tiga hari.

Jarak apartemen Taehyung dan kantor agensi Hoseok tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi Taehyung ingin segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya, oleh karena itu Taehyung lebih memilih menggunakan bus umum daripada berjalan kaki sambil menikmati hembusan angin musim dingin.

Hanya butuh lima belas menit dan sekarang Taehyung sudah tiba di depan ruang latihan agensi milik Hoseok. Dengan senyum lebar, Taehyung membuka pintu ruang latihan Hoseok pelan-pelan dan mengintip ke dalam. Kekasihnya disana, berbaring malas di sudut ruangan dan menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

Hoseok bangkit dari tidurnya saat melihat kepala sang kekasih mengintip dari balik pintu ruang latihannya. Taehyung melangkah mendekat dan menyerahkan tas kecil yang dibawanya kearah Hoseok. "Sepatumu, _hyung_ ," lalu melempar pandangannya kearah bawah, mengecek 'sepatu yang salah' apa yang Hoseok kenakan.

Dan hal itu berhasil membuat wajah Taehyung tertekuk menggemaskan. Pasalnya tidak ada yang salah dengan sepatu Hoseok. Itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak sepatu favorite Hoseok. "Yah! Kau membohongiku, _hyung_? Tidak ada yang salah dengan sepatumu."

Hoseok terkekeh geli, terlebih saat melihat kerucut menggemaskan pada bibir Taehyung. Bukannya meraih tas kecil yang diserahkan Taehyung, Hoseok malah menariknya sampai terduduk di pangkuannya dan mengecup singkat kerucutan menggemaskan di bibir Taehyung.

"Maaf sudah membohongimu, sayang. Tapi, sepatu itu untuk kekasihku yang nyaris menghabiskan malam natalnya dengan tumpukan buku dan tugas kuliah, bukan untukku," Hoseok mulai menggoda, lalu mengeluarkan sepatu yang dibawa Taehyung dari tas kecilnya.

"Kenapa untukku?" Taehyung mencoba bertanya, tapi tidak protes saat Hoseok melepaskan sandal yang digunakannya dan menggantinya dengan sepatu yang dibawanya. "Lagipula salah siapa yang meninggalkan kekasihnya diantara tumpukan buku dan tugas kuliah dan lebih memilih menciptakan koreografi menyebalkan di ruangan pengap udara ini," Taehyung bergumam setelahnya. Suaranya kecil namun masih sampai pada pendengaran Hoseok yang hanya terkekeh mendengar kekasihnya mendumel kesal.

"Karena aku tahu kekasih manisku ini hanya akan mengenakan sandal ke ruang latihanku," setelah Hoseok mengikat tali sepatu Taehyung di kedua kakinya, _namja_ kelahiran 1994 itu mencubit kecil hidung Taehyung dan menariknya berdiri.

"Dansa di malam natal, sayang?"

Hoseok sedikit membungku, mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah Taehyung dan tangan kiri di belakang pinggangnya. Taehyung terkekeh kecil. "Tentu saja," sambil meraih tangan kanan Hoseok dan mengikuti arahan sang kekasih yang membawanya ke tengah ruangan.

Hoseok meraih pinggang Taehyung mendekat dan Taehyung melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Hoseok, lalu memandang kearah manik coklat Hoseok sambil menunjukan senyum kotaknya. Hoseok terkekeh geli saat kekasihnya masih menunjukan senyum kotak menggemaskannya, bahkan di keadaan romantis seperti ini.

Taehyung tidak pandai berdansa. Hanya sedikit mempelajari teknik menari dan berdansa karena sering menemani Hoseok saat latihan atau mengajar koreografi pada murid di agensinya. Tapi Taehyung senang menari dan berdansa. Apalagi saat melakukannya bersama dengan Hoseok.

Tidak jarang Taehyung salah melangkah dan malah menginjak kaki Hoseok. Berakhir dengan Taehyung yang bergumam "Maaf.." sambil menundukan wajah meronanya dan Hoseok yang terkekeh gemas dan mengecup puncak kepalanya sambil berbisik, "Kau manis sekali, sayang.."

Bukan sekali dua kali Taehyung salah melangkah dan bukan sekali dua kali mereka hampir terjatuh karena Taehyung yang menahan Hoseok untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka. Tapi memang Hoseok yang sudah mahir dalam bidang ini membuat dirinya dengan mudah mempererat dekapannya pada pinggang Taehyung dan mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan pada puncak kepalanya lagi. Tanda bahwa Taehyung salah melangkah.

Dansa singkat di malam natal berubah menjadi pelukan hangat penuh kecupan karena Taehyung yang salah melangkah, atau mungkin karena Hoseok yang terlalu memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Entahlah, siapa yang tahu?

Dansa mereka berakhir saat Taehyung mempererat pelukannya pada Hoseok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Hoseok, "Aku lelah dan kelaparan, _hyung_. Ayo pulang."

Hoseok tersenyum kecil dan memberikan satu kecupan terakhir pada pipi gempil Taehyung. "Baiklah, sayang. Biarkan aku membereskan barang-barangku dan kita pulang ke apartemenku, oke? Aku yakin Seokjin _hyung_ akan sibuk dengan Namjoon malam ini.

Taehyung mengangguk setuju saat Hoseok menyinggung soal _hyung_ nya yang tega membiarkan sang adik terkapar sendirian di malam natal yang indah ini dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya. Lihat saja, Taehyung akan mendiamkannya selama dua hari besok.

"Dan aku mau sup ayam buatanmu, _hyung_."

Permintaan kecil Taehyung yang _random_ mau tidak mau membuat senyum Hoseok kembali mengembang. "Baiklah, satu mangkuk sup ayam hangat siap untuk kekasih Jung Hoseok yang manis," lalu bangkit dari acara membereskan barangnya dan mendekati Taehyung yang masih menunggunya di tengah ruangan.

"Bisa berjalan sendiri atau perlu aku gendong, tuan putri?"

Alis Taehyung mengerut kesal saat mendengar panggilan iseng dari Hoseok untuknya. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, _hyung_. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" Serunya lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar dengan kaki terhentak yang mau tidak mau membuat Hoseok kembali mengeluarkan tawa nyaringnya.

"Hei Taetae sayang, jangan marah, tunggu aku."

"Makanya bergeraklah lebih gesit, _hyung_!"

Setelahnya lampu ruangan dipadamkan dan pintu ruang latihan tertutup. Setelahnya hanya terdengar ocehan Taehyung dan tawa Hoseok yang membalas kekasih manisnya.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeonghaseyo! Another VHope akhirnya selesai! Ini terinspirasi dari postingan salah satu _fanpage_ BTS di _instagram_ yang di post beberapa hari lalu. Nama _instagram_ nya **foreverbtsobsessed** dan dia sering banget ngepost semacam imagine member bts sama oc gitu. Dan pas syubsyub baca yang Hobi, syubsyub jadi kepikiran VHope, maka atas izin sepenuhnya dari sang pemilik akun, muncullah fanfic ini.

Masalah fanfic I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung! mungkin akan aku lanjut dalam waktu dekat. Maaf sempat hilang sebulan, soalnya kesibukan real life gabisa ditunda dan aku baru selesai UAS, hehe, lagipula keterbatasan ide juga ngehambat banget karena jujur aja fanfic itu rencananya cuma 2 chapter. Tapi karena banyak yang suka makanya syubsyub lanjut sampe sekarang. Oleh karena itu, mohon ditunggu ya, hehe.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **.**

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
